Pulau Berapi
Pulau Berapi is a military-controlled oil refinery, port, and notable building in Just Cause 2. Description The name translates as "volcanic island" or "fiery island" in Malaysian and Indonesian. The ground below the central part of the refinery in the north of the island forms a skull pattern. This can be easily spotted using the PDA. It's Panau's main oil refinery. The facility consumes the whole island and is used to refine and transport oil all over Panau. It was likely built when Baby Panay took power. He wanted to build an oil empire, so he built a whole system to sell his new oil. It starts with offshore rigs, then refineries and then Gas Stations or other facilities. What is so spectacular about the engineering of this port, is that it eliminates a whole step, thus speeding up production. Apart from all the Fuel Silos here, 13 high concrete towers, small buildings likely containing furnaces and other process equipment and 21 gas flares that can't be destroyed can be found here. A "flare" is a type of gas burner commonly found at refineries, more info below. Strangely, the flames don't hurt Rico. The port is, when not completed, heavily guarded. The island itself is an old inactive volcano, even told by the name. It's the largest island in the Tengah Bay. The craters form the skull pattern. It is likely that the refinery uses a lot of crude oil produced inside the country's borders, mostly from Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar in the Panau Barat Oil and Gas Fields. This because the island itself lacks suitable docks for large tanker ships, and there are no significant oil harbours within a reasonable range (the closest one would be Pelabuhan Saudagar). At Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, it's confirmed by Razak Razman that much of Panauan oil imports from Brunei are processed there. While he doesn't say that all oil processed there is of Bruneian origin, it is likely the case since there since none of the offshore rigs close to Emas Hitam are confirmed to be for anything other than natural gas, and due to the immediate prominence of some of Panau's more significant oil harbours. However, "much of" implies that at least some of the processed oil at Pulau Berapi in in fact imported. It is suspected that they store their crude oil inside large artificial caverns, like a whole bunch of other, real refineries, as it seems there are no crude oil cisterns here. Though this port uses a very large area, the harbor section is fairly small compared to many other ports. Process The tower-like steel buildings likely contain the control units and the furnaces for the refinery, where hot crude oil is heated up to 400 degrees celsius. Then the oil is pumped into high distillation towers (the 13 concrete towers present are speculated to be basic designs of these) and after being distilled the oil is stored in all the large Fuel Silos. It is speculated to be at least one cracker unit at the top of the refinery, where long hydrocarbonatic chains are cracked down to smaller molecules, components for more requested products. It might also be an isomerization unit at the facility. This type of process unit rearranges the molecules in the the hydrocarbons, in order to make special Isomer fractions, which are mostly used in the petrochemical industry. These units are based on towers, just like the distillation process. According to the US Energy Information Administration, typical output for a refinery looks like this: *Gasoline - 48% *Low-sulphur distillate (Diesel etc) - 26% *Jet fuel (Kerosene) - 9% *Natural gas - 0.5% *Others - 16.5% However, since most of the gasoline in Panau comes from Emas Hitam as stated in the mission brief, it is likely that this refinery has a different output composition, for example more diesel could be produced. This output is mostly adjusted by using some of the aforementioned processing units other than distillation. Completion *Destroy 2 Generators. *Destroy 2 Broadcast Towers. *Destroy 67 Fuel Silos. *Collect 10 Resource Items: **4 Weapon Parts, all located at the eastern part of the refinery. **4 Vehicle Parts, all located at the western part of the refinery. **1 Armor Part. **1 Cash Stash. *Destroy 6 SAMs. *Destroy one Pipeline. The pipeline control is right in the upper center of the island, in the higher area. The easiest way to complete the refinery is to start from the east port and loop round the island to the west port with Triggered Explosives, destroying the SAM sites as you go. This is an excellent tactic as it leaves the island almost totally defenceless when you end up in the west port and pick up the AH-33 Topachula and fly back round destroying everything in your path. Alternatively, the west port also has a SV-1007 Stonewall. The only thing to watch out for are the soldiers with Rocket Launchers on top of the silos. Be careful if you are attacking this port with a helicopter, as the port houses an exclusive amount of 6 SAMs. Flying low, constantly moving and targeting the SAMs first is a good plan. If your helicopter is destroyed, you can find two new ones at the port. A skilled pilot can use a helicopter to use the SAMs to destroy many of the fuel silos. You can also use the smoke trail of the missile to find where it was launched from, so it will be easy to destroy the SAM sites. Another good tactic could be to steal an enemy chopper that is there because of your Heat and then go around destroying SAMs, then pick up the Topachula. Using a tank is also effective. Differences from a real refinery It's the most realistic fuel refinery in the Just Cause game series. The others are either very basic, or don't make much sense in their layout and equipment. The main differences from a real refinery are: *Too many gas burners (burning chimneys). These are mostly called flares and are used to burn extra gas that isn't put to any use. A real refinery of this size would have at most 2. If there would be no such gas burners, then there should be several Gas Holders. They also tend to be much taller than the ones present, one likely reason would be the danger of explosive vapor clouds igniting should a leak occur at the refinery. *Real refineries usually don't have concrete distillation towers. Instead the towers are mostly made of steel and also have a more advanced structure. The towers in Just Cause 3 are pretty realistic representations of what they look like. There should also be more of them. *There should also be some sort of emergency unit visible, where excess gas and liquids can go if the distillation towers somehow get overflowed. Newer refineries in the real world use separate units for getting rid of these excess products; liquid gets stored in tanks (still not distilled properly) while gases usually are burned via the already mentioned flares. A simple chimney called a blowdown stack was often used on earlier refineries. The main reason why these stacks almost are extinct is that they can not handle large amounts of overflowed liquid, which proved fatal in an accident in Texas City 2005. *The concept of placing a refinery on a small offshore island, although uncommon, isn't unprecedented in the real world though. The most significant real world example would be Pulau Bukom, Singapore. Pulau Bukom however is also a major shipping port and lacks the topography that Pulau Berapi has. A few nations around the Baltic Sea have also considered constructing artificial islands to hold large fuel ports and natural gas terminals. The advantage is not only in saving valuable coastal land, but safety, because a normal fuel port holds enough fuel to be the equivalent of a small nuclear bomb, if it would detonate by accident. Vehicles *There's a SV-1007 Stonewall in the western port near the barracks. *A unique green Dalton N90 at about X:14480; Y:17800. It still has Roaches symbols. *AH-33 Topachula. **Between the barrack buildings in the western port. This Topachula can be difficult to take off because it spawns very close to the building and a light pole. The helicopter can easily be damaged during lift off. This is even more of a problem if the player has not destroyed near by SAM sites. **On a helipad in the western port, in the harbor section. **Behind some larger Fuel Silos in the upper, western port. **On another helipad in the upper refinery. **X:15210; Y:17400m - spawns in the air and drops to the ground. There is a helipad nearby that was likely to be the intended spawning location. *Several MV V880s scattered about, visible from the main path. **At least 4. Confirmed by aerial/parachutial reconnaissance. *UH-10 Chippewa. Spawns in the air at the top of the facility and keeps flying sideways to circle the top counter-clockway. This can be seen if you approach from the north with a helicopter. *Niseco Tusker D18 spawns floating in mid air and immediately falls, damaging the vehicle, but it's usually still drivable. The truck is always forest green suggesting that it is military owned, but it has no government markings. Located at: X:14410; Y:17180. *MV Quartermaster on the eastern port, behind a wall and emplaced weapon. *Stinger Dunebug 84 at the eastern port. Only vehicle that is green-marked here. Weapons *2 x Rocket Launcher: **At about X:15100; Y:17100. It's on the north-west corner of a concrete platform. Looking directly north from the spot, it's possible to see a parked MV V880 further away. Strangely, the weapon is floating in the air, next to a lamp, that keeps shooting out sparks and sounding broken, but doesn't actually look broken. **There's one more floating rocket launcher somewhere. See the gallery below. **Also used by some soldiers atop the silos. Be very watchful for those, as there multiple in a small area. *2 x Sniper Rifle. Both are floating in the air. See the gallery below for their locations. **Also used by some soldiers atop the silos. *2 x Grenade Launcher. Both are floating in the air. See the gallery below for their locations. *Several Miniguns: **2 just west of the Race starting point. **? **? *A 4-barrel version of the Flak Cannon. Trivia *The skull easter egg is in the center of the island. It's large, so you need an aircraft to see it. *There are soldiers with Rocket Launchers and Sniper Rifles located near the entrances to the refinery complex along the road. Usually on top of the larger silos. As usual, their rockets are homing so unless you are a master at dodging, watch out for their missiles. Mind the snipers as well. *Soldiers spawn en masse on the island, so caution is advised. Unlike in all (or almost all) other bases, it's almost impossible to out fight them in the western port - 5 new soldiers spawn as soon as you turn around. *The probably easiest way to get there is to steal an airplane from Kampung Tujuh Telaga, 1.5 km away. *The positions of the SAMs are not the wisest thing of this refinery. In combat with them, several missiles usually hit one or more of the Fuel Silos. However, you should still be careful since if you are in a helicopter at the center of the island (over the water) and you are unlucky enough to get heat without even destroying anything, 6 missiles will come at you at once, so be aware of that. *There's a Medicine Cabinet at the north end of the facility. It is directly below the four-barrel flak cannon, and only a few meters south of the only destructible pipeline. *Ironically, this is one of, if not the only military facility that lacks Fuel Depots. *If a player doesn't have an armed aircraft and doesn't want to risk setting foot in the highly guarded area, but is a skilled pilot, they can steel a Peek Airhawk 225 from the nearby Kampung Tujuh Telaga and fly it around the refinery. The SAM sites will launch missiles at the aircraft, some of which will destroy nearby Sabotage Destructable Objects. Care should be taken in doing this, as the SAM sites are still a threat. *If the player is also good at using gunboats, the Ular Boys HQ is close by. *Despite being marked as a port, no boats spawn here. Realistically, there would be a Winstons Amen 69, or even a YP-107 Phoenix to guard this place. *Despite this place having the most SAM sites, it has really, no militaristic value to Panau, other than as a reserve of fuel, which is a strategic resource. *This is the biggest military facility in all of Panau, with 78 Sabotage Destructable Objects. Only Panau City's four districts have more. *This is the only harbor in Panau Tengah Bay without a Colonel. However, there are only three harbors in said province. *This is one of very few places with a four-barrel Flak Cannon. The one-barrel versions are much more common. It is located above the pipeline and can be used to destroy the silos in sight. *This is the only place where an AI helicopter has a set spawn in Just Cause 2. *Arguably the easiest way to get to 100% in this place is to take the Stonewall from the left port, and use it against the silos and soldiers. While the APC can only take so much punishment, it is very useful against the groups of Panau Military. *Strange vehicle choices: **This is one of only three locations with the SV-1007 Stonewall. It could be used for defense, but it's an odd vehicle for the military to use on the island. Its limited angle of elevation also makes it a very horrible vehicle to use against helicopters. Perhaps this is used to destroy incoming enemy boats (assuming the military even knows how to operate the cannon which only Rico can)? **It's the only location with a Dalton N90 that is not in Roaches possession. It's strange that they would bother to steal a faction vehicle, repaint it and bring it here. Maybe they just needed a green pickup here, but why would it still have the Roaches symbol? **The Niseco Tusker D18 is normally a civilian truck. In this case it's green to indicate military ownership, but surely the military could have made better use of a Fengding EC2 Lift, considering that vehicle's superior hill-climbing ability and this facility's lack of cranes. **The Stinger Dunebug 84 is also a very odd vehicle for this place. As a recreational vehicle with no cargo compartment, its only use is a vehicle for two. Obviously nobody would enjoy walking in a base of this size, but realistically it could only belong to the base commander. Perhaps he liked to race around in his free time? *This island is marked as "skull" as a teleport location in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. * A glitch causes a Niseco Tusker D18 to spawn on the side of one of the foundation walls. *There are two AH-33 Topachula helicopters at the western harbor. One spawns normally on the landing pad, but the other spawns near a building. The one near the building is at a terrible location, because when taking off in it, the blades hit the building repeatedly and damage the helicopter. Gallery Pulau Berapi (at night).png|The front (southern) side of the facility at night. Pulau Berapi (left side).png|Left side. Pulau Berapi (top).png|Top (northern) side. Notice the military helicopter that keeps circling the top. It can be seen in front of the beach, slightly to the right from the middle. Pulau Berapi Sunset.jpg|Sunset at Pulau Berapi. Pulau Berapi Skull.jpg|Seen from above. Pulau Berapi Sunrise.jpg|Parachuting at dusk. Multi-Lock Pulau Berapi.jpg|Using a Multi-Lock Missile Launcher on some of the silos. Pulau Berapi North.jpg|Seen from the north. Pulau Berapi From Bandar Pertama.jpg|Seen from Bandar Pertama. Pulau Berapi Map.jpg|Map view over the island. Fuel Silo at Pulau Berapi.jpg|One of the many silos. Rocketlauncher glitch at Pulau Berapi.JPG|A rocket from a rocket launcher doing donuts in the sky (look closely) Rocket Launcher at Pulau Berapi.JPG|A Rocket Launcher. Look around the northeast "block" facing the lake. Rocket Launcher at Pulau Berapi (2).JPG|Another one southwest Grenade Launcher at Pulau Berapi.JPG|A Grenade Launcher west X:14355; Y:17385. Grenade Launcher at Pulau Berapi (2).JPG|Another one east X:15220; Y:17385. Sniper Rifle at Pulau Berapi.JPG|A Sniper Rifle southeast Sniper Rifle at Pulau Berapi (2).JPG|Another one northwest Pulau Berapi glitched resource item.jpg Videos Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Ports Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings Category:Fuel Production Category:Islands of Panau Category:Companies Category:Featured Articles